Soledad
by theanimemaniac
Summary: [KyouyaXHaruhi] After two years of separation Ootori Kyouya goes back to look for the love of his life  Will they get back together? Reviews are very welcome! Chapter 3's up!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters...sadly...sighs. But what kind of person would write fanfic about their own characters??**

_**Soledad **_

_It's a keeping for the lonely_

_Since the day that you were gone_

Ootori Kyouya sat in his office poring over an insane amount of documents stacked on his table. His mind started to wander as his gaze shifted to the calendar. 21st April, the very same day he had confessed his love to Haruhi, and she accepted it.

_Does she remember? Or has she forgotten me completely? _He shook his head to clear it. _No, now's not the time for this. I have more important things to do. _He leafed through several files, signed some documents and made a few calls to clients before his thoughts wandered to Fujioka Haruhi once more.

_She probably still hates me now. _Kyouya thought, running his slender fingers through his jet-black hair. _But I had to leave her. She doesn't have to see the darkness in the world I live in. She deserves better. _Leaning back on his chair, he took a deep breath as memories of the past assaulted him.

He remembered their first kiss. He remembered the vacations they had together. He remembered the antics of the Host Club that they both joined. He remembered the day he had left. Biting his lip, he kicked that thought out of his mind.

That day had been the worse by far. He'd told her that he wanted to cancel the engagement, but not the reasons. Then he hopped on a plane to Spain. His father wanted Haruhi to be his bride because she would be a great lawyer, and it would have merits to have a lawyer in the family. His father wanted his merits. Kyouya wanted Haruhi to be happy. This world—his world—would throw all the injustice of it at her, showing its wealthy but cruel side of the 'rich bastards' as she called them.

_If only you could see the tears in the world you left behind. _Kyouya sighed and removed his glasses, closing his eyes for a moment. The image of Fujioka Haruhi floated into his mind subconsciously. _Even when I close my eyes there's an image of your face. _Once again, he came to realize she was a loss he could never replace.

His father had fixed him up with many girls before, none of which could understand him as well as Fujioka Haruhi did. None of them could really stand him at all, actually. His tongue had grown sharper after all these years, unwilling to let his guard down in front of anyone, unwilling to let anyone delve further into his life than Haruhi did. _I had to let you go because I loved you. _Yet she would never know that fact. Kyouya felt it easier for him to let go if she did not know the truth behind it. _Cause I can't still the voice inside of me that is calling out your name…_

_Soledad._ It was one of first few Spanish words he learnt after arriving there. He had gone into a restaurant for lunch, and the song had played. It meant solitude, what he had been feeling then, the feeling of being lost, the fear of being forgotten. He'd sat there for a long time, unable to force anything but coffee down his dry throat. For the first time, he had felt that whoever said that there was silver lining behind every black cloud was hallucinating. _What's so good about this? Feeling what it's like to be back on square one? Feeling what's it's like to be alone again? Feeling like the world's an empty space I'm lost in? _

Kyouya took a sip of his tea his secretary had brought in a while ago. It was cold, but he needed something to take his mind of Fujioka Haruhi. He was distracted, gaze always fluttering to the phone. _It would be nice to have a meal with her…_

There was a knock on the door. Shaking his head to clear it, Kyouya said, "Come in." It was his secretary, who wanted to remind him of the meeting he had to attend later on. "I've got it. You may leave." A voice in his mind was telling him to leave immediately to Fujioka Haruhi's side—he'd never felt like he wanted to see her so much before. Closing his eyes, he stood up, catching the attention of his secretary who was about to leave.

"Hang on," he said softly. "Cancel all my appointments for today. Tell them I'm sorry and that I have something important to do." His secretary was stunned for a moment—Kyouya never left his work unattended before. She watched quietly as Ootori Kyouya removed his coat from the coat rack. "Sorry to bother you." He had felt the gaze on him. "Inform my chauffeur not to pick me up later on. I'll get around on my own." He left the building.

He took a cab to Haruhi's workplace, an address he had memorized by heart but never dared to go to since that day. He entered the building slowly, taking in his surroundings. _Things have changed around here. _Kyouya took the lift to the sixth floor—the floor where Haruhi was at that moment. _It's been two years since I came here last. _

He had noted the different receptionist at the counter. Kyouya went up to her and murmured, "I'm looking for Fujioka Haruhi." She was stunned at his charming looks that had made girls faint years ago at the Ouran Academy when he was a host in the Host Club. It had been a long time past.

"She's in a meeting presently," she answered politely. "I'll inform her of your presence. May I have your name please?" Kyouya bit his lip and shook his head.

"She won't see me if you tell her I'm here. Tell her to come out instead," he replied quietly. "Sorry if I have caused you any inconvenience." She nodded and picked up the phone.

"Please have a seat while I contact her secretary," the blonde said, gesturing to the sofa set nearby. Kyouya settled down on the soft couch and waited patiently.

"We'll do our best, Mr. Kitachin. You'll be satisfied with our results surely," a familiar voice traveled to his ears. It was Haruhi showing a middle-aged man out the door. "Thank you for trusting us." The man did not say anything, but inclined his head and left. _She has grown her hair out. She's more beautiful now…No, she's always been beautiful._

"Fujioka-san, you have a guest," the receptionist stood up and signaled to the dark-haired man waiting. Haruhi whipped around to see Ootori Kyouya. Her eyes widened and abruptly turned to her receptionist.

"Send him out immediately. I don't want to see him," she said sharply, turning to leave again. _Does she hate me so much?_

"I just thought it would be nice to have dinner with you today," Kyouya said softly. "You know, to talk about old stuff—"

"I have nothing to say to you, _Mr. Ootori_," she cut in, throwing the name at him as if it was an insult. "I believe we have nothing else to do with each other since two years ago." The girl at the counter was startled at the anger in her eyes, rarely seen due to her capability of keeping composure.

"Haruhi—"

"It's Ms. Fujioka to you," she snapped. "And I believe I've made myself clear enough for you to understand."

"I just wanted a meal with you," he said quietly. "For old times' sake. But if it poses an inconvenience to you, I'll come another day. I hope you'll agree to my request then." Haruhi glared at him. If looks could kill, Ootori Kyouya was dead meat.

"I never want to see you ever again, Mr. Ootori, if that spells it explicitly enough to enter your thick skull," she spat. _He expects me to forgive him? After that? After so many nights of crying and being alone and confused? He expects me to forgive him? _

"I'm sorry," he said. Haruhi was astonished at the sudden burst from him. Ootori Kyouya _never_ apologized to anyone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Again, I do not own Ouran...Nor the song added in (btw it's Incomplete by Backstreet Boys... It's on Youtube and I think the song's nice. Also Soledad from Westlife...I got inspiration fr there...added bits and pieces of song lyrics in the first chapter. Also on Youtube...)**

"Am I to suppose that you have some reason to come back to look for this lowly commoner?" Haruhi asked, her arms akimbo. "If not, _Mr. Ootori_, I would appreciate it if you leave right now."

"I just wanted you to know," Kyouya murmured, his face falling. "I just wanted you to know that I'm sorry. I'm sorry I left like that. I'm sorry I can't be that special person in your life because of who I am. I'm just—"

"Reality check. I'm the one who's not good enough for you. I'm a commoner, remember? Just a commoner. I'm just not good enough for the likes of Ootori Kyouya," Haruhi interrupted unceremoniously. "Remember?" She shot daggers at him, disgust evident on her face.

"Look, I'm just sorry, all right?" Kyouya said, shaking his head. He didn't want to explain. He took a deep breath and focused his gaze on Fujioka Haruhi once more. "If it bothers you so much I won't come again." With that he turned around and left in an increasingly bad mood.

Standing outside the marble building, he let the breeze caress his face tenderly, swallowing. _I knew she wouldn't forgive me. _With resignation he strayed into the crowd of commoners, feeling alone despite the many around him.

_Would it have worked out between us if I hadn't left? Did she feel like this when I took her to parties? Did I do the right thing? _Questions exploded in his head like fireworks.

_Empty spaces fill me up with holes  
Distant faces with no place left to go  
Without you, within me I can find no rest  
Where I'm going is anybody's guess_

He walked on, oblivious to his surroundings. He didn't hear the noise around him. He didn't smell the aromas from the hawkers he passed by. He didn't see the people around him, only the a path, the empty path that he was walking on, the road of solitude.

_I tried to go on like I never knew you  
I'm awake but my world is half asleep  
I pray for this heart to be unbroken  
But without you all I'm going to be is, incomplete_

"Ah." Kyouya looked up, realizing he had walked to Haruhi's workplace again. Wordlessly, he turned around to leave. _She doesn't want to see me. _As he strode serenely around, he started to get hungry. He didn't feel like going home to an empty house to eat, so he settled down at a small cheap restaurant and ordered a bowl of noodles.

"Thank you," Kyouya said as the boss set a hot bowl of ramen in front of him. He took out his wallet and paid him. At the very same moment he accepted the money, Kyouya heard the voice of Fujioka Haruhi for the second time that day.

"The usual, thanks!" she said, smiling to the burly man. He nodded and grinned back. As he left, Haruhi saw Kyouya, now not blocked by the boss's stout body. She inclined her head, slightly guilty for the dejectedness on his usually confident face. _Was I too harsh? Does he hate me now? _Apparently not, as he gestured for her to take a seat across him.

_I don't mean to drag it on  
But I can't seem to let you go  
I don't wanna make you face this world alone  
I wanna let you go (alone)_

"I got my wish anyway, huh?" Kyouya said, the edges of his lips twitching upwards slightly. Haruhi nodded sheepishly.

"Ah." Haruhi said. "Although I never thought to see you in a place like this…I imagined you to be a rich man's son and go home to a five-star chef cooking your dinner or something." The Ootori blinked.

"I go home to an empty house everyday, Fujioka Haruhi," he murmured softly before taking a mouthful of ramen. "That side of my life you haven't seen. That side of my life I never wanted you to see." Haruhi arched her eyebrows.

"That's your retarded reason for ditching me?" she said indignantly, taking out her purse to pay for the udon she had ordered. Kyouya took out his and offered it to the man instead, indicating that he was paying.

"On the contrary, Fujioka-san," Kyouya said seriously. "I don't think it stupid at all."

"How so?" she asked, taking a mouthful of her food.

"No one comes home, Haruhi," Kyouya said, suddenly focusing his attention on his dinner. "Fuyumi comes back once in a while for tea, but my parents nor my brothers ever return."

"So?" Haruhi knitted her eyebrows together.

"So my father never really thought about you being an addition to the family," he replied solemnly. "He thought of you as the future lawyer which was a merit to him, not his daughter-in-law. He doesn't even think I'm family anymore, much less you."

"Okay…So you thought I'd be unhappy," she said slowly. The dark-haired boy shifted his spectacles up his nose slightly.

"You don't see me gloating so much on my family, do you? Haninozuka-senpai was real proud of his kid brother. I hardly think the Hitachiins twincest was a façade. Mori…well, he hardly says much. Tamaki talks about his mother quite a bit. This is not new to you, Fujioka-san, is it?" he said, finishing up his food.

"That's the stupidest thing I have ever heard," she said flatly. "Well, at least besides the time Tamaki proposed to me—he said some rubbish about my being the flower in his life and the sun of his universe or something—and some other antics from the Host Club in high school." Kyouya arched his eyebrows and leaned back on his chair.

"Is that so?"

"I've never felt more alone and unhappy ever in my life before," her voice suddenly softened. "_Never._ Not when my mother left. Not when my father was in hospital. Not ever."

Author's Note:

Heys thanks for all the reviews:) it's exam time but i feel like slacking...on the verge of chucking my history textbook out the window and out of my life. sheesh. Anyways hoped you enjoyed tt!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High.**

* * *

"I'm sorry," he found no other answer to give her. "I thought that you would be happier with someone else." Haruhi looked up at him. "I thought I could let you go. I really did. But I can't."

"I haven't dated anyone since that day, you know," she said, twiddling her thumbs as a distraction. She bit her lip before continuing on. "I lost all trust, because the person closest to me left me after promising to take care of me for the rest of my life."

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Haruhi," the dark-haired man replied apologetically. "I didn't know."

"I thought the great Ootori Kyouya was all-knowing," she attempted some humor to lighten the mood. "I still remember that notorious notebook of yours in high school."

"I haven't touched it in the longest time," he said, smiling slightly. "I've left Ootori Corporation, so I don't need it anymore." Haruhi looked at him quizzically.

"You left?" she asked unbelievingly. He nodded slowly.

"I earned quite a sum of money dabbling in shares and such, so I left and set up my own company," he replied nonchalantly, glad for the change in topic.

"I thought you wanted to inherit Ootori Corporation," she tilted her head slightly to the left.

"After I left you, I thought about it," he said, leaning back in his chair. "I wondered why I wanted it in the first place. It didn't take me too long after my trip to Spain to resign from my post."

"I'm relieved." Haruhi flashed one of her 'natural rookie' smiles so welcomed by customers during the days of Ouran Academy High School Host Club. Kyouya arched an eyebrow. "I thought you'd spend the rest of your life in pretence."

"In pretence," he repeated slowly as if this was an alien phrase to him.

"The person you were while entertaining customers wasn't the same person I saw when you were with me," she answered frankly. "I can tell." He blinked and found no words to retort. After a while he shook his head in resignation.

"I take my hat off to you, Fujioka Haruhi," he said, standing up. "You know me better than I know myself." He gestured towards the exit, implying they would change an environment.

Kyouya walked with her in the streets, no longer feeling like he didn't belong. This was the life he wanted to lead. The life that he could spend with someone he truly loved, the times that he could share with Haruhi. It didn't matter really that he might have to leave everything behind. So long as she was beside him.

For the first time in a few years, he felt happy. For the first time in a very long time, he felt like he was loved, by someone he loved. He had fallen in love with one very frank Fujioka Her/him, so unlike the other girls he had known. From that instance, he felt he had made the right choice in looking for her.

Haruhi was silent, just like the dark-haired man next to her. He never liked to talk, something that she had found after dating him. But this silence was somewhat comforting, not the emptiness of the nights she had spent alone. After a long while, Kyouya spoke.

"I'm glad I went to look for you today." Haruhi looked at her feet as she continued walking.

"Ah," she murmured. "Me too." It was a genuine answer. She had not felt like this in a long time. Kyouya's gaze softened, and he smiled. They did not speak further as they strode towards the park nearby.

The park was one that Kyouya had stumbled upon walking alone on the streets at night. It was beautiful—you could see the stars from the benches, and you could hear the soft rustling of the leaves as the night breeze caressed their branches. The trees, so tall and imposing, had made a lasting impression, making him feel protected from the world, away from all disturbances. It was where he came when he felt alone or angry and frustrated to calm down and ponder over mistakes made or solutions to be found.

The sakura flowers had blossomed, dancing gaily in the breeze, as if entertaining them.

"The sakura flowers are beautiful, aren't they?" he said softly.

"They're beautiful," Haruhi agreed, lifting her head to watch them moving to the wind.

"In spring, I watched the sakura flowers bloom. In summer, I watched the stars. In autumn, I watched the moon. In winter, I watched the snow," he murmured, moving his gaze onto her. "It was how I spent the last few years."

"Ah." A flower floated down from the branches into her hand, and she touched it, feeling the petals of the flower before placing it gently on the ground. "But the flowers wilted, the stars and moon blocked by the clouds and the snow melted," she added knowingly. She had done the same on the nights she spent alone.

"The saying goes all good things must come to an end," Kyouya said, turning towards her. "I hope this won't." His eyes held hers, and she moved forward to brush her lips affectionately against his cheek.

"It won't."

* * *

Author's Note:

Thank you all so far for all the reviews!! I neglected this fanfic for quite sometime because of my other one 'Confessions of a Host'...gomen-ne...Hoped you liked it and thanks for reading!! (:


End file.
